Sakura-Hime (Princess Sakura)
by SukeyChan
Summary: The war was over. Sakura had to stay behind while her teammates leave to go home. During her stay she finds out about her family background, how she really wasn't a Haruno and how she had a hidden powers. If anyone were to find out that she had these powers or that she was alive... She would be in great danger. It will be war all over again.


**A/n: I do not own Naruto.**

Finally, The war was over. Obito and Madara were defeated and were sealed away so that no one can even think about summoning them again. The past hokages said their goodbyes and their souls were finally released. Naruto got to spend time with his father a little before he left for good. Sasuke and Team Taka agreed to return to the Leaf Village. Tsunade will decide on their punishment once everything starts to settle down. Everyone decided that it was best to place those who died in their homeland where they can rest in peace. A few people were assigned to stay behind to receive the bodies and clean everything up. Everyone celebrated their victory.

Naruto, Sasuke, and well almost the rest of Konoha 12 (now 11 since Neji is dead) were ready to go back home. Naruto was pretty excited to go back. He needed a well deserved rest and he's been rambling on about Ichiraku's ramen. Team 7 will be reunited.

They came in the medical tent to pick up their pinked-haired teammate. They were finally together again. Nothing can ruin this moment, until...

"OI! Sakura-chan! Hurry up let's get going already. We need to go eat ramen togeth- eh? Sakura-chan, why aren't you packed, yet?"

Sakura turned to face them. "Oh! Naruto! Sasuke! Nice seeing you here! Um, about that... Well, I'm staying here."

Naruto looked confused. "What do you mean by you're staying?"

"Well, I have to stay until everyone leaves."

"What?! WHY?"

"Just in case if anything happens. It'll be wise to keep a medic around."

Naruto didn't like the idea of Sakura being here without him. He was always there to protect her. Making sure she was unharmed. Now, Sakura is going to be alone and Naruto won't be there to make sure she's safe. That very thought put him on edge.

"No Sakura-chan. What if something happens to you and I'm not around?! It's not safe, have another medic stay. I'm not leaving you!"

"Naruto, I know you're worried but I can manage on my own. So, it's okay. I'll see you soon and we can all eat ramen together!"

"But Sakura-"

"Naruto, I'll be fine. If it makes you feel better I'll send you weekly letters."

"Weekly?" Sasuke spoke up.

Sakura's eyebrow arched. Since when did Sasuke cared yet alone questioned anyone's business? Usually he'd just stay silent and keep to himself. Did he _actually_ care for the pink-haired medic?

Sakura scoffed. _'Not likely. He's probably just curious.'_

"Yes weekly."

"What do you mean by _'weekly'_, Sakura-chan? Just how long are you planning on staying?" Naruto questioned.

Sakura sighed. "Naruto... a lot of people died. It'll probably be a few days to a week to find everyone. The real problem is cleaning up this mess. It'll probably take at least a month or maybe even more to fix the damage."

"A MONTH?! No, Sakura-chan! I'm not going to let you be by yourself for a month! It's not safe! And I thought team 7 would be reunited again..." Naruto whined like a child.

"Don't be like that. It makes me sad that you don't think I can't handle on my own. Am I really that weak..?"

"No! I didn't... I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry... You know I'm overprotective when it comes to you. I just don't want anything bad to happen. If anything happened to you, I wouldn't forgive myself."

"Please, Naruto. I can assure you that I'll be safe but thank you for caring. Oh, and no you can't stay with me."

"AWH! Darn it! Fine but you better send me letters."

Sakura chuckled. "Alright. Now go you two! Everyone is waiting for you!" (Haha that rhymed...)

"Okay... See ya later, Sakura-chan. If anything happens, tell me right away and I'll come to you." Naruto hugged Sakura and left the tent. Sasuke turned to leave as well but Sakura called out his name. "Sasuke..."

The raven turned slightly. He saw that the rosette was smiling, but something was off. She looked... Sad.

"Watch over, Naruto. He's an idiot and... Welcome back."

"Hn."

He turned so that his back was facing Sakura, ready to exit the tent, until he stopped and spoke up...

"Don't do anything reckless." And with that, he left.

Sakura was surprised. Was Sasuke actually concerned about her safety? She pushed that thought aside. Who knows what's going on in that head of his. He probably just didn't want Naruto to make a fuss about it.

Sasuke went out of the medical tent. He didn't know why he said that to the rosette. It's not like he cared for her or anything. He knew that she was capable of taking care of herself. So why couldn't he help but feel worried for her.

Naruto and Sasuke walk towards the crowd that were getting ready to leave. Kakashi spotted his two male students and walked up to them.

"Yo. Where's Sakura?"

Naruto sighed. "Sakura-chan is staying because they might need a medic. Just in case anything happens. I don't want to leave her behind. She's staying for a freaking MONTH! Can you believe that?!"

Kakashi frowned. He also didn't like the idea of Sakura staying here alone with strangers. Most of the female-nins were going back to their village. _'Hm... Maybe I'll give her, her birthday present early.'_

"Oh I see. Well, I'll just pay her a visit before I leave, then. See you guys in a bit." He vanished. He appeared in front of the medical tent and walked in. "Yo."

Sakura turned around. "Kakashi-sensei! What brings you here?"

Kakashi scratched the back of his head. "Um, well... I heard you were staying so I got you something... Consider it as an early birthday gift. Here you go." He gave her two scrolls, one white and one black.

"Eh? Scrolls? But why?" Sakura questioned.

"Yeah. It's summoning scrolls, I'm sure you'll be pretty lonely without us around. The black one is named Ren and the white one is Rin. They're twins, they like to venture out a lot but if you whistle or shout they're names, they'll come back to you in an instant. Please take good care of them, they're rare and... I spent a fortune on them. Took me forever to find them."

"Kakashi-sensei... You shouldn't have..." Sakura's eyes began to water.

"Don't worry about it! It puts me at ease to know that they'll be around to keep you safe. I have to go now. Take care of yourself."

"I will! Thank you so much, Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura and Kakashi hugged. He gave the rosette a little pat on the head and left.

Kakashi walked back to his two male students, he noticed everyone was staring at him. Naruto ran up to him. "What took you so long Kakashi-sensei?! We've been waiting for like ever!"

"Ah... But its only been 20 minutes. I was talking to Sakura and-"

"Don't you dare use Sakura-chan as an excuse. Wait... What did you do to Sakura-chan?!"

"Eh? I didn't do anything. I was just only-"

"Yeah, you better not have touched _my_Sakura-chan! You hentai-sensei!"

Sasuke smirked. _'Some things really haven't changed.'_

Kakashi sweat dropped. "Urgh, whatever. Let's just go."

They all left. Naruto was happy that he was finally going home but something didn't feel right. Naruto sighed.

Kakashi noticed this and decided to see what was wrong with his knuckle headed student. "What's up, Naruto?"

"Nothing... I just have a really bad feeling. As if, something bad is going to happen... To Sakura-chan."

"I know, but it can't be helped. When she sets her mind on something, she doesn't back down."

"You too, Kakashi-sensei? I thought I was the only one having that feeling."

"Yeah... We can only hope that she'll be alright. Now hurry up or we'll lose the group."

They sped up to the other konoha-nin. Sasuke was in deep thought. He also had a strange feeling. He'd be lying to himself if he said that he didn't care for the rosette but he wasn't going to say it to anybody. But why should he care? It's not like she meant anything to him other than being his teammate. So why is he having this feeling? It's probably because she always getting into trouble. Or maybe he was always keeping an eye out for her... _protecting her_. Sasuke scowled.

_'You better come back to Konoha, Sakura. **Alive.**'_

* * *

**A/N: Yo! A new story! Yayy! Well I'll be updating "Konoha's Blossom" soon... Hopefully. I've been busy and I totally have writer's block right now for that story. -_- For those who haven't read Konoha's Blossom, you are missing out! LOL Well, hope you guys like this story! REVIEW PLEASE! 3 Thank you! See you all next time! xD**


End file.
